


Paruh Nyawa

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Multi, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"Kenapa?"</p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>"Karena kau menungguku terlalu lama."</p>
  <p>Bagaimana jika separuh dari nyawamu adalah pemberi warna di hidupmu dan saat dia mati warna di hidupmu pudar?</p>
</div><hr/><p>mengikuti canon, maleslash & femslash, crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paruh Nyawa

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ada femslash, ada kakek-kakek bermesraan. Cuma fic pelampiasan OTP jadi lumayan crack karena nulisnya dikebut orz)  
> HP series milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam karakter & tak ada untung materi dari pembuatan fic ini. Pengembangan dari prompt (yang sebenarnya bukan prompt) di [sini](http://dylan-oscream-my-name.tumblr.com/post/86271270282/harrymort-headcanon).

Salju lebat turun lagi tapi pemuda jangkung berambut hitam yang berjalan cepat melintasi Hogsmade tak tampak memedulikannya. Derap langkahnya cepat dan wajahnya yang seputih lilin terlihat berkerut menuju Hogshead. Marahnya tidak ditujukan pada kejadian alam yang biasa ini. Tetapi pada kegagalannya untuk meyakinkan Dumbledore agar pria picik itu mau memberikan jabatan pengajar PTIH padanya.

Lord Voldemort ditolak saat melamar pekerjaan. Dia tak pernah menerima kata tidak dari orang lain. Dia selalu membuat siapapun bersedia melakukan pekerjaan untuknya, termasuk anak buahnya yang kini mendapat Cruciatus karena berkeliaran saat ia dengan amat jelas meminta mereka untuk menunggu di Hogsmade. Menyebabkan Dumbledore tahu si bodoh Avery dan yang lain datang bersamanya di pemukiman penyihir ini.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, di bawah pengaruh apapun, sekalipun aku harus berduel dengan Dumbledore, kalian kularang keluar dari bar ini."

Sehalus apapun kalimat tadi, Avery tak bisa tak menggigil. Namun, pemuda yang seangkatan dengan Tom Riddle itu masih bergeming hingga membuat Voldemort melihat ke dalam pikirannya. Avery melihat keluar jendela Hogshead, seorang anak perempuan tak lebih tua dari sepuluh tahun melintas di dekat Zonko, bocah kecil itu mendongak lalu tiba-tiba semua warna menjadi lebih terang, lebih tajam, dan lebih indah. Seolah terjadi perbaikan pada mata Avery. Rambut merah si bocah juga tampak merah membara namun justru serasi dengan fisiknya. Ketika keluar dari pikiran Avery, intensitas warna yang ia lihat kembali normal.

Hanya pikiran tolol. Pikiran tolol sekaligus cabul. Ia tak menyangka anak buahnya tertarik pada anak kecil padahal anak buah yang dimaksud akan memiliki anak kedua. Maka dia berikan Cruciatus lagi sampai Avery meminta maaf.

"Tuanku, maafkan hamba… Hamba benar-benar terlena oleh kalimat para pendahulu tentang Paruh Nyawa. Sesaat hamba mengira hamba melihat Paruh Nyawa hamba di sana, lalu hamba berlari—"

"Cukup," tangan yang diangkat untuk menyela tadi kembali mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada sekantung kecil pasir yang dia dapatkan dari Hogwarts. "Yang terjadi hari ini, kelalaian ini, tak akan kutolerir pada masa datang, Avery. Namun aku pemurah. Lord Voldemort sangat pemurah bahkan lebih pemurah daripada Dumbledore yang tak mau memberikan jabatan pada orang yang kompeten di bidangnya."

Kilatan muncul di iris merahnya. Ia marah pada Dumbledore dan anak buahnya, itu jelas. Tapi tak lantas dia melewatkan kesempatan mengunci salah satu calon arteri perlawanan terhadap ideologinya. Ia memantrai pasir itu dengan mantra-mantra yang terdengar asing bagi pelayannya lalu meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menaburkannya di sungai kecil yang melintasi Hutan Terlarang. Sementara itu, dia memulai mematahkan keyakinan Avery bahwa anak tadi Paruh Nyawa-nya dan menggantinya dengan keyakinan bahwa pemandangan terang berasal dari lunturnya pengaruh minuman keras. Avery hanya terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi tubuh yang dihantam Cruciatus.

Pikiran dan deskripsi Avery, sayangnya tak bisa dielakkan. Gambaran di kepala Avery persis sama dengan pikiran Malfoy setelah memandang ke Kursi Seleksi di tahun kelima mereka. Anak perempuan Ravenclaw di kursi itu membuat Malfoy berjengit dan terdiam beberapa saat. Waktu menerobos pikiran Si Pirang, Riddle menyaksikan bocah itu dan seorang perempuan separuh Veela membicarakan tentang Paruh Nyawa. Atau yang perempuan itu sebutkan sebagai 'mata yang sebelah lagi untuk melihat dunia.' Omong kosong di dalam keluarga Darah Murni yang justru terdengar seperti cerita rekaan Muggle sebagai pengantar tidur. Ia abaikan cerita yang sama bodohnya dengan sebagian besar penyihir berdarah murni itu hingga akhirnya ia mengalami dengan kedua mata merahnya sendiri.

Oktober 1981, hampir duapuluh tujuh tahun setelah mengutuk Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, dia menyaksikan sendiri warna-warna di dunianya menjadi jernih, seolah ia memakai kacamata dengan ukuran yang benar. Perubahan itu berasal dari titik hijau kecil di seberang kamar bayi. Hijau indah itu melebar, menjernihkan warna gading di dinding, garis-garis biru yang dipakai si bayi, rambut merah Lily Potter yang kini mati. Lalu hijau Avada Kedavra. Penglihatannya, intensitas warna, dan sinar dari mantranya terasa benar sesaat sebelum memantul dan mencabik-cabiknya menjadi seserpih nyawa.

Ini tidak mungkin Paruh Nyawa.

Jikapun benar Paruh Nyawa, tak ada pengaruh sama sekali baginya. Potter adalah musuh sekaligus penghalang untuk merombak komunitas sihir ini. Pion terkuat Dumbledore ini harus mati dulu agar berguguran satu demi satu pion lain. Konklusinya demikian. Namun, seonggok pikiran kecil terus-menerus mengganggunya selama tigabelas tahun sejak menatap iris hijau itu.

Namun, tak ada seorangpun yang boleh merusak rencananya bahkan pikirannya sekalipun. Maka Voldemort, sekali lagi mencabik lalu menanamkan jiwanya yang berisi tentang Paruh Nyawa itu pada Nagini. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalanginya kini, Dumbledore sekalipun. Tak ada. Sudah ia bebaskan dirinya dari gangguan bagi masa depan dan kembali pada Hogwarts-lah dia memulai awal dari dunia baru.

Ia mengira dirinya tak terkalahkan. Tetapi Potter meremukkan keyakinan itu. Avada Kedavra-nya masih seterang kala bayi Potter menangis merengek di depannya, bukan berdiri tegak melawannya. Warna hijau itu masih seterang dulu sampai ia tak melihatnya lagi.

Tubuh sang musuh ambruk ke tanah. Warna hijau Avada Kedavra memudar. Begitu pula dengan warna tanah, warna jubah Voldemort, warna matahari, langit--semua memudar dalam saputan warna putih keabuan. Harry mengira minusnya bertambah karena cahaya Kutukan Kematian tadi terlalu dekat dengan matanya. Ia mengira pasti hanya sesaat lantas mengabaikan minus barunya itu.

Ia tidak menduga minus itu berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya dia berniat mengganti kacamata baru sebelum menikahi Ginny. Agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas paras ayu mempelainya tentu.

Ia mencoba banyak kacamata Muggle, tidak ada yang sesuai. Ramuan Koreksi Mata pun tak kunjung manjur.

"Sudah tak ada cara lain lagi kalau begitu kupikir jalan satu-satunya adalah mengoperasi matamu, Harry, dengan—"

"Sempak Merlin, Hermione! Kau mau para tukang potong itu membongkar dan mengorak-arik mata Harry?! Harry bisa kena inseksi dan malah membuat gugup-pra-nikahnya tak keruan—"

Keduanya sahabatnya berdebat lagi bahkan Hermione masih sempat membenarkan pelafalan infeksi. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengoperasi matanya yang berujung pada kelegaan Ron dan raut pasrah Hermione yang kemudian menduga Harry gugup karena pernikahannya seminggu lagi. Seperti dulu, dia biarkan sahabatnya menarik kesimpulan yang sesuai bagi mereka dan sekali lagi dia biarkan kedua matanya yang tak membaik tapi juga tak memburuk walaupun kadang dia diusik perasaan-perasaan tak nyaman.

Rambut halus Ginny, kereta api Hogwarts, langit di atas The Burrow, dulu warna-warna mereka lebih tajam dari sekarang. Ia juga melihat lukisan mentornya dulu lebih bersih, jenggot seperak Bulan, bukan abu-abu seperti saat ini. Apapun yang ia lihat di masa lalu menjadi tak menarik di masa kini. Ada yang hilang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya rezim Voldemort.

Mungkin kepolosannya sebagai seorang anak. Atau keluguannya sebagai seorang martir. Bisa juga karena makanan yang ia konsumsi sekarang. Atau karena dia telah tua dan melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda.

Tapi kesimpulan seperti itu tak memuaskannya. Kenyataan 'sesuatu telah hilang' selalu ada di tiap tanaman di Hutan Terlarang, pondok Hagrid, danau, dinding-dinding Hogwarts yang ia amati lekat-lekat. Apakah musnahnya Horcrux Voldemort yang membuatnya begitu?

Sore itu angin musim gugur bertiup kencang di sekitar danau dan dia telah menjadi pengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam selama tujuh tahun saat Luna menasihatinya dengan kalimat samar-samar khasnya.

"Jawaban yang kau cari, Harry, sebenarnya sudah kau temui. Tetapi kau terlalu ragu untuk meyakininya."

Di mata para murid yang melintas, mereka terlihat seperti kedua profesor Hogwarts yang sedang membicarakan kiat membuat soal ujian super susah untuk tiap mata ajaran. Namun, Profesor Potter maupun Profesor Scamander bahkan tak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan mereka.

Harry termenung. Pada Luna akhirnya dia mengatakan keadaan yang tak penting tapi cukup lama mengusiknya.

"Setelah Perang, pandangan mataku agak kabur. Kacamataku kuganti dan Ramuan Kureksi kuminum tetap tak ada hasil yang berarti. Kukira itu efek dari Kutukan Kematian yang gagal mengenaiku sekali lagi. Atau karena sihir Voldemort yang dulu dikenakan padaku akhirnya musnah."

Tatapan mengantuk Luna mengarah ke Hutan Terlarang. Tapi ia tak melihat satu hal ganjilpun keluar dari rimbunan pohon.

"Aku juga sempat mengira makanan penyebabnya. Atau intensitas sihir di rumah kurang kuat dibandingkan dengan Hogwarts," imbuhnya seraya mengamati langit. "Kupikir jawaban paling masuk akal dari pertanyaanku adalah sihir Voldemort yang sudah tak ada. Sialnya, tak ada pembanding atau bukti lain untuk menguji apakah dugaan tadi adalah jawaban final."

Sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata, Luna menjawab seolah pertanyannya gampang. "Voldemort," ketika Harry akan protes dia menambahkan, "bukan sihirnya. Dia, Harry. Dan mungkin saatnya kau melihat ke dalam buku lagi." Pengajar Satwa Gaib itu berlalu dan meninggalkan ia sendirian sambil mencari lagi tentang efek samping Horcrux. Kalaupun itu ada dan pernah ditulis.

Berpuluh tahun sejak percakapan mereka di tepi danau, ia menemukan jawaban dengan cara tak terduga. Ginny. Lewat Ginny ia tahu. Sekaligus lewat Luna.

Luna meninggalkan saat mempelajari Lethifold. Tidak ada yang tahu hewan sihir itu bisa mengeluarkan racun yang amat cepat merusak tubuh penyihir. Rolf, suami Luna, hanya bisa membekukan jasad istrinya itu sebelum ber-portkey ke Inggris. Pada saat yang sama dengan meninggalnya Luna, mata Ginny mendadak menjadi buta warna.

"Hanya abu-abu. Kau tahu 'kan setelahnya, Harry? Tiga jam setelahnya Lorcan memberi kabar, 'Tiga jam yang lalu Ibu meninggal, Bibi Ginny'? Lalu aku mencocokkan semuanya. Sesaat sebelum pertama kali bertemu denganmu di King's Cross, aku melihat gadis cilik pirang dengan majalah terbalik. Lalu aku melihatmu dan kukira kaulah separuh mata yang lain. Hingga hari ini…"

Kedua mata istrinya terpejam walau air mata mengalir dari sudutnya. Mereka masih di dapur, masih memeluk pinggang dan bahunya, masih belum berberes menuju pemakaman. Kepala Ginny terkulai pada bahunya ketika melanjutkan, "Aku tahu… kau juga… Tapi kau lebih muda… waktumu lebih pendek…"

Meski telah lama mereka menikah bahkan telah memiliki cucu, dia tak selalu bisa menemukan kalimat tepat untuk menenangkan Ginny. Yang dia bisa dan mampu adalah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kami Paruh Nyawa. Oh, Harry, bagimana kalau dia sebenarnya tahu… dan…"

_Merelakanku bersamamu ketika dia bisa saja membuat hidup kami bahagia_

Kalimat tak terucap tapi hatinya paham. Semua seakan dikembalikan pada saat usianya tujuh belas tahun, warna memudar, dan tubuh Tom Riddle terbaring di tanah. Hanya tujuh belas dibandingkan kedua sahabatnya ini yang lebih dari lima dekade. Bisa jadi mereka berdua bahagia seandainya tak pernah ada Harry Potter di antara Ginny Weasley dengan Luna Lovegood.

Ginny terisak. Dipeluknya lebih erat teman hidupnya itu sembari mencium puncak kepalanya dan berkata, "Mungkin dia berbahagia dengan melihatmu bahagia. Dia Luna dan Luna yang kita kenal selalu melihat sisi baik dari tiap kejadian."

Ginny membalas pelukannya sambil sesenggukan. Ia belai-belai punggung di balik helain rambut merahnya. Apapun yang akan ia katakan, akan selalu membawanya pada wajah angkuh Riddle, wajah saat masih menjadi murid Hogwarts maupun wajah setelah menjadi Voldemort yang dingin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama separuh dan sama-sama menyambung dengan separuh yang sejatinya bukan milik mereka. Tentu tidak rata dan kosong di beberapa bagian. Mereka mengira itu hanya bagian dari hidup berumah tangga. Rupanya bukan. Walau rasa sakit makin kentara dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'bagaimana seandainya', hidup maupun pernikahan mereka berlanjut.

Muggle akhirnya memutuskan untuk saling menghancurkan sesamanya dengan nuklir, anti-matter, neutrino dan segala hal asing yang ia pahami sedikit sekali. Karena perang ini, ratusan juta manusia sihir maupun non sihir mati.

King's Cross jadi penuh sesak. Voldemort harus menyingkirkan bangku yang sudah dia jadikan rumah tinggal sejak kurang lebih 15 bulan—dari hasil mengamati jam besar di salah satu dinding—agar tak terseret para penumpang kereta. 15 bulan di sini entah berapa tahun di dunia sana...

Tiba-tiba terlihat oleh matanya wajah-wajah yang dulu melawannya di Perang. Longbottom sudah kisut walau begitu dia dan perempuan di sebelahnya bisa dikenali. Lalu Rubeus Hagrid. Tubuhnya kering dan berwarna pink. Tapi tetap bisa tertawa-tawa. Otak udang keturunan raksasa.

Semua berlalu melewatinya tanpa menoleh. Semua menuju kereta masing-masing sambil bercerita seru tentang kematian masing-masing. Semua orang-orang yang ia kenali mati dalam usia tua. Tapi mereka tak banyak di tengah lautan manusia yang jumlahnya makin lama-makin sedikit. Sampai kemudian, dia seorang diri bersama kereta terakhir.

Mungkin para makhluk tak berwujud itu sedang menunggu penumpang terakhir. Orang itu mungkin manusia terakhir di Bumi yang nasibnya terkatung-katung antara hidup dan mati sehingga membuat pihak King's Cross merasa wajib untuk menunggunya. Manusia sial macam apa yang—tak ditanyakan pun ia tahu jawabannya. Malah dia menunggu sejak melihat wajah Longbottom.

Potter berdiri di dekat gerbang. Wajahnya sumringah meski pakaiannya kedodoran. Dia kisut. Hal yang segera membuat Voldemort mengerutkan kening.

Musuhnya hidup jauh lebih lama darinya. Serta tumbuh lebih baik karena tinggi mereka kini hampir sama.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya yang jadi, Potter?"

Malah tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya sebelum mati orang sial ini sempat membenturkan kepala ke dinding.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya kedua matamu bisa melihat jelas lagi? Aku barusan saja bisa lihat jelas."

Tak tahu diuntung, Potter menutulkan jari ke dahinya. Ingin dia kutuk tapi tongkat sihirnya tak pernah ada di tempat ini. Jadi dia tendang Potter tapi makhluk sialan itu berhasil menghindar.

"Tidak seperti kau yang menyedihkan, aku selalu bisa melihat jelas sejak dulu."

"Oh?" Potter kelihatannya kecewa. Jebakan. Dia malah meledek, "Sejak 1981 'kan? Hohoho. Cuma tujuh belas tahun saja 'kan? Akui saja karena aku juga begitu."

Sekarang cengar-cengir. Gaya bodohnya tidak sesuai dengan tampilan fisiknya.

"Berhenti ngomong bodoh, Potter!"

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Tapi sepertinya saya akan selalu bicara bodoh kalau saya berada di dekat Yang Mulia dan saya—" Kalimat itu dihentikan dengan tubuh Voldemort terlempar ke depan kemudian keduanya terjatuh ke lantai dan berguling-guling.

Voldemort berkali-kali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada perut, kepala, dan menendang-nendang Potter yang ber-aduh-duh tetapi tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. Sekarang justru cekikikan dan mengeratkan rangkulan pada pinggangnya. Tak peduli kalau tubuh tuanya ditindih 'Yang Mulia.'

"Lepaskan aku, bocah bego!" sambil mendorong-dorong muka Potter yang menyundul perutnya sekarang.

"Bukan bocah lagi sekarang," dengan nada meledek.

"Lepaskan kulit keriputmu yang bau kematian dariku, kakek keriput sialan!" dan berbonus tamparan berkali-kali pada puncak kepala Potter.

"Tapi kakek yang berkulit mulus, saya tak bisa melepasmu sekarang atau nanti atau kapanpun."

Jawabannya itu membuatnya bergidik dan memusatkan pukulan di tangan kanan. Sialnya, Potter menariknya hingga menyilang ke kiri dan bibirnya mendarat pada benda lunak dan hangat.

Bibir Potter. Otomatis dia menjengit. Naas, Potter menarik kepalanya. Lalu menciuminya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan entah berapa kali sampai dia merasa butuh bernapas. Tak bertahan lama karena Potter melumat bibirnya lagi. Menggelikan, menyenangkan jadi satu dengan menyebalkan.

"Kenapa?"

Potter menatapnya lekat dan hijau itu terlihat jelas tanpa penghalang. Kedua telapak Potter di sisi pipinya.

"Karena kau menungguku terlalu lama."

Voldemort tertegun. Matanya naik-turun melintasi kontur wajahnya dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil memandang hal baru nan mengejutkan. Dia tak mempermasalahkan itu setelah memiliki waktu yang amat panjang untuk mencermati hal-hal yang telah lalu. Untuk berkontempelasi dan memaafkan kesalahan diri di masa itu. Serta untuk menyadari separuh dari nyawanya memang telah tiada lebih dulu.

"Akan kuceritakan banyak di kereta nanti. Tapi kau turun dulu," dan kedua pasang tubuh itu memisahkan diri. Setelahnya, kakek tua yang semula di bawah menarik kakek pucat ke arah kereta dan mulai bercerita tanpa melepaskan gandengan tangan.

#### TAMAT

**Author's Note:**

> Iya tamat. Mungkin suatu saat bakal diperbaiki ketika otak saya lebih mendingan.


End file.
